1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food processing equipment, more particularly, to an apparatus for shredding meat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Restaurants and the like often have items on their menus that require shredded meat, for example, pulled pork or chicken. There are a number of machines on the market for shredding meat. The shredder needs to be capable of shredding large quantities of meat quickly and efficiently in order to reduce food preparation time, while being easy to operate and clean.
The main problem with these machines is that they leave chunks of meat un-shredded and the user has to pass it again a few times or finish by hand to simulate shredded or pull out meat.